


Чужие голоса, чужие лица

by HaruIchigo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Drama, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: После гибели очередного RK800, Хэнку приходится взять в напарники устаревшую модель Коннора. Модель, с которой явно что-то не так.





	Чужие голоса, чужие лица

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Элайджа Бейли

_Как счастливы невесты Христовой свиты!  
Забыв о мире, миром позабыты  
Струит их разум чистоты сиянье,  
Молитвы приняты – усмирены желанья._

**Александр Поуп**

 

– Твою мать! Да тут будто свиней резали!  
Хэнк смотрел и знал, что должен чувствовать запах. Но запаха не было.  
Красная жижа хлюпала под подошвами – бесполезно было обходить, она тут капала даже с потолка.  
– Это что, Рианна? – спросил Гэвин, поднимая отрезанную голову. – А ничего так она выглядела в молодости. О, а вон там… Марлен Дитрих?  
– Погань. – Хэнк знал, что части тела, в беспорядке раскиданные по ковру, не настоящие, но вчерашний буррито всё равно запросился наружу.  
– Где новый робот? Пусть оближет тут всё. – Гэвин брезгливо положил голову в контейнер и сделал отметку.  
Хэнк отвернулся, делая вид, что рассматривает бархатную обивку стен.  
– Шеф сказал, что нового не будет, пока я не научусь их беречь. Беречь! Да он меня ни хера не слушает!   
– Может, лучше вообще от него отказаться? Или ты староват и без него уже не можешь?  
– Откажешься от него! Это приказ, а приказы надо выполнять.  
Хэнк решил не вдаваться в подробности. Он привык, что Коннор постоянно крутится рядом, делает грязную работу, но было ещё разное.   
– Так, Рид. Объясни-ка мне ещё раз. С каких пор у них красная кровь и рожи знаменитостей? Те самые тайваньские бутлеги?  
– Те самые. – Гэвин поднял с пола длинный светлый волос. – Тайваньцы штампуют секс-кукол для специальных вечеринок, заливают в них какой-то краситель чтоб было похоже на кровь. Киберлайф никогда бы не пошёл на такую херню, да и лица денег стоят, на каждой звёздной роже давно копирайт. Кстати, если им понравится твоё лицо, они у тебя могут его купить, а потом сделают из тебя куклу.   
Хэнк усмехнулся. Кому, интересно, нужен старый дед-андроид? Внуков нянчить?  
– Значит, они лица не генерируют?  
– Не всегда. Взять вот RК800. Знаешь, почему они все Конноры? У них внешность одного копа, Коннора О’Брайена.  
– Коп продал своё лицо?  
Имя и фамилия показались Хэнку знакомыми, и ассоциации были не из приятных. Простое сочетание, а всё-таки что-то…  
– Он вроде к тому времени уже умер, но суть ты уловил.  
Коннор О’Брайен. Мёртвый коп. Что-то болезненно отзывалось внутри, имя стояло перед глазами, написанное жирным шрифтом на каком-то бланке.   
Но вспомнить он не мог и не хотел вспоминать.  
– А ты много знаешь об андроидах. Для парня, который их терпеть не может.   
– Иди ты. – Гэвин мрачно отмахнулся. – Вон твой айбо.  
“Подержанный” Коннор ничем не отличался от предыдущих: тот же идеально сидящий костюм, та же причёска – всё как у хорошего мальчика, который первую неделю на службе.  
Точно такой же.  
Но Хэнк так и не привык терять его. В глубине души он надеялся, что парня просто чинят и возвращают. Его Коннора.  
– Добрый день, лейтенант Андерсон. – Тот же резкий, сипловатый голосок, так режущий уши с похмелья. – Я RK700. Меня прислали из полицейского участка 9-3, Топека, округ Уэйн, как временную замену. Сожалею, что вам досталась пробная, устаревшая версия, но постараюсь быть вам полезен.  
– Угу, постарайся, – бросил Хэнк. Едва не спросил: “Как ты?”. – У нас тут девианты порешили народ на кровавой вечеринке. Хозяев их уже забрали, осмотрись, может, кто-то из сукиных детей смог уйти.  
– Да, лейтенант.  
Вот так, будто и не он позавчера корчился на полу в агонии, брызжа синькой из раны на шее. Будто не он хрипел и булькал так по-человечески, пока Хэнк стоял рядом на коленях и зачем-то пытался перевязать разрез куском рубашки, повторял, что всё будет хорошо…  
Они каждого нового Коннора делали человечнее, что ли. Будто чтоб помучить пожилого туповатого копа. А этот вблизи был какой-то совсем тонкий, и скулы ему сделали острее, и под глаза добавили больше синего. Подумали даже про крошечные морщинки в уголках глаз. В тусклом свете он казался бледным и невыспавшимся, как нормальный коп из убойного отдела. Понятно, почему его переделали. Корпорации продают силу, здоровье и молодость. Реальность хреново продаётся.

Хэнк наблюдал, как он кружит по комнате, что-то там для себя выясняя, как идёт по кровавому следу мимо подсохших отпечатков ладоней на зеркалах.  
– Нужно отправить кровь на анализ, лейтенант.  
Хэнк удивлённо приподнял брови.  
– Да ладно? Даже дверные ручки не оближешь?  
Андроид изобразил смущение.  
– Я – устаревшая модель. Я не оснащён модулем биохимического анализа. Но я заполню нужные формы и отправлю образцы сам.  
Хэнк вздохнул. Устаревшая модель, поди ж ты. Отними у него ещё пару функций, и что останется? Человек, что ли?  
– Ладно, что там у тебя ещё?  
– Двое, предположительно девианты, сбежали по коридору для прислуги. Они шли, опираясь на стены, возможно, повреждены. Я должен идти по следу дальше? Вокруг лес, я мог бы запросить вертолёт...  
– Двое? Рид, список андроидов есть?  
– По головам посчитай, – огрызнулся Гэвин. – Хозяин заведения пока всё отрицает, говорит, кто-то из гостей их притащил, а он ни сном ни духом. Как всегда. В общем, пара часов и список у меня будет. Может, и с тобой поделюсь.  
– Я мог бы допросить его, – вмешался Коннор. Его тёмные глаза блестели как у пса, почуявшего белку. Хэнк был уверен, что Киберлайф всё-таки скрестили полицейского-новичка с полицейским псом, чтоб получился RK-как-его-там.  
– Без железок обойдусь, – отрезал Гэвин и ушёл.  
– Детектив испытывает неприязнь к андроидам? – спросил Коннор. Теперь он выглядел озабоченным. Мимика как будто давалась ему с трудом, заставляла стараться. Его разработали недавно, но было в этой модели что-то от первых андроидов из начала двухтысячных. Прошлые Конноры выглядели естественнее.  
– В тебя что, не загрузили память о нашем отделении?  
– Нет, лейтенант, только общие данные. Мой перевод был экстренным. К сожалению, вам снова придётся посвятить меня в детали. Прошу прощения.  
Хэнк тяжело вздохнул. Ну, по крайней мере, этот новый был повежливее. И, кажется, не такая заёба как прежние. Но тратить на него время…  
– Слушай, Коннор. Можешь возвращаться к себе в участок, я тебя не держу. Рассказывать тебе что да как у меня ни времени, ни желания нет. На самом деле, ты мне не очень-то нужен…  
Коннор не успел ответить, в кармане у Хэнка завибрировал телефон.  
Обычно шеф по приятным поводам не звонил, но в этот раз Хэнк был ему даже рад.  
– Парни из Топека 9-3 требуют своего RK700 обратно, Хэнк.  
– Да? Ну пусть забирают. Толку от него как от стажёра.  
– Тогда как закончите здесь, скажи ему, чтоб ехал обратно к Дэррилу.  
Хэнк замер. Вчерашний буррито неприятно заворочался в кишках. А может, это сердце защемило.  
– К Дэррилу? К Марвину Дэррилу?  
– Да, он теперь капитан. Так вот…  
– Знаешь что, Джеффри? – Хэнк откашлялся, слишком уж сдавило горло. – Передай ему, пусть идёт на хер. Андроид остаётся у меня.  
– Зачем? Чтоб ты ему ещё раз пулю в лоб пустил?  
– Эй, я сказал, что больше не буду, и своё слово держу! Дэррилу я ни хера не должен. Нельзя, блядь, отправить копа на место преступления и тут же отозвать, с кем я работать буду? Всё. Он уже в деле. В моём деле.  
Шеф тяжело вздохнул. Хэнк представил, как он там в своём кабинете массирует переносицу.  
– Ладно, я с ним поговорю. Я уже не понимаю, что тебе надо, Хэнк. По-моему, ты просто любишь ебать мне мозги.  
Хэнк понял, что стоит сбавить обороты.  
– Слушай. На свободе минимум двое тайваньских бутлежных роботов, которые ещё и обдевиантились. А у Дэррила в его городишке есть кому котят с деревьев снимать.  
Он очень старался изобразить голос разума, но Джеффри слишком давно его знал.  
– Ладно. Хорошо. Сделаю вид, что это не из-за вашей с ним истории. Но если ты и этого RK сломаешь, поедешь извиняться лично. Это чужая собственность, понял?  
Хэнк неопределённо хмыкнул и нажал отбой.  
– Я заметил, что личная неприязнь к капитану Дэррилу помешала вам отстранить меня от задания, – встрял Коннор. Конечно, он подслушивал, ему до всего было дело.  
– Да? Внимательный какой. – Хэнк сделал вид, что рассматривает кровавую лужу. Красная кровь, живая и синтетическая. Так смешалась, что непонятно, где чья. Чёртовы тайваньцы.  
– Я всего лишь хотел сказать вам, что такой исход меня устраивает. В Топеке меня не привлекали к расследованию серьёзных преступлений. Мой потенциал андроида-детектива не был реализован в полной мере.  
– И тебе было вроде как… обидно? – удивлённо спросил Хэнк. Это было что-то новенькое.   
– Нет, я не умею обижаться. Я считал эту ситуацию расточительством ресурсов. Мой КПД там был слишком низок, оптимизация полицейской работы требует задействовать RK700 для…  
– Всё, всё, я понял, заткнись. Давай-ка оптимизируйся и иди по следу, я вызову вертолёт.  
– Да, лейтенант.  
И всё-таки была в его голосе обида. Была. 

***

Вертолёт как гигантская мясная муха облетел эдвардианский особняк и повернул к лесу. Голые чёрные деревья, ощетинившиеся кусты, хрустящая прелая листва в инее – негде прятаться. И всё-таки они ушли.  
Коннор ломился через лес как вездеход, не обращая внимания ни на колючки, ни на холод, разглядывая каждый куст, каждое подозрительное пятно на снегу.  
– Они не знали дорогу к трассе и кружили, стараясь выйти на звук. Следы мужские и женские, несколько раз возвращаются на одно и то же место.  
– Это я тоже вижу. Вот тут на кусте клочок одежды. Что-то с блёстками. – Хэнк чувствовал, что начинает замерзать. В лесу было холоднее, чем в городе. Сейчас бы поддать немного, чтоб согреться…  
“Каково парню в таком лёгком пиджачке?” – подумал он и тут же одёрнул себя. Никак. Это из-за тусклого света кажется, что он побледнел на морозе, нечего его очеловечивать.  
И тех, чья кровь тут везде. Потому что это не кровь, просто имитация. Им не больно, им не страшно, бесполезно ждать, что они запаникуют и начнут делать ошибки.  
“А те девочки в борделе? Они тоже ничего не чувствовали?”

Медленно, петляя, они вышли к трассе. Это была обычная дорога – не выделенка для беспилотного транспорта. Возле покрытия кровавые следы заканчивались.  
– Мужчина стоял за деревом. Женщина вышла на дорогу, привлекая внимание. – Коннор подошёл к краю асфальта. – Я думаю, что для постороннего они могли выглядеть как раненые люди, которым срочно нужна помощь.   
Хэнк знал, к чему это всё идёт, и ему заранее стало тоскливо.   
– Пусть патрульные поищут машину. Труп водителя небось ещё там.  
– Они не стали бы убивать водителя только потому что девиантны, – возразил Коннор. – Мы можем потратить время на ложный след.  
– Раненых людей обычно отвозят в больницу, если ты не в курсе. А эти в больницу бы не поехали. Слушай, я хотел бы, чтоб он просто высадил их где-нибудь, но такое редко бывает.   
– Лейтенант. – Коннор смотрел на него не мигая, словно ему в голову пришла неожиданная идея. – Как вы думаете, им известно, что они андроиды?  
– А?  
– Их использовали для садистских развлечений, они должны были имитировать страх и реакции на боль. Мы, андроиды Киберлайф, осознаём себя как машины, которых можно заменить, для нас не существует боли и смерти. Но что если они… не знают? И уверены, что могут умереть.  
Хэнк смотрел на него приоткрыв рот. Андроидская логика была для него сложновата, он и знать не хотел, как и что там у них работает… раньше. Теперь приходилось напрягать пропитые мозги и вникать во всю эту азимовщину.  
– То есть, думаешь, они могут вообразить себя людьми и на самом деле поехать в больницу? Такое бывает?  
– Это бутлеги на основе компонентов, украденных из сломанных андроидов Киберлайф. Они непредсказуемы.  
Отлично. Мало им непредсказуемости от нормальных андроидов!  
– Ладно, ты к патрульным, я напрягу ребят обзванивать больницы. Встречаемся в Джефферсоне, это самый ближайший город, там ещё здоровый красный дайнер на въезде.  
– Вы думаете, в дайнере могли их видеть?  
– Нет, я просто хочу жрать как сволочь. Если тебе нечего будет делать, поговори с местными.  
Коннор кивнул и ушёл обратно по своим же следам. Хэнк достал телефон и набрал Миллера. День обещал быть долгим. 

***  
Коннора можно было перепутать с человеком, когда он говорил или двигался, но в режиме ожидания он выглядел каким-то деревянным. Спина прямая, руки сложены на коленях, взгляд вперёд. Люди, когда ждут, занимаются чем угодно. Для Коннора ожидание само по себе было занятием.  
Прямо как для Сумо.  
Официантка обходила его столик стороной, даже кофе ему не налила. В “Джерриз” кроме него была всего пара посетителей, но официантка поглядывала так, будто он занимал лишнее место. Что он ей сказал, интересно? Что ждёт своего человека?  
Хэнк упал на красный гладкий диван напротив. Коннор мгновенно ожил.  
– Есть новости, лейтенант?  
– Потом. Эй, мисс! Что там у вас на обед? Тащите всё и кофе. Парню тоже.  
– Мне не нужна пища, лейтенант. У меня другие источники энергии.  
Хэнк отмахнулся.  
– Ты вроде говорил, что можешь быть для меня кем угодно? Вот я сейчас хочу, чтобы ты не пялился на меня, пока я ем, а составил компанию. У тебя вообще есть желудок?  
– Я бы не назвал это желудком. Скорее многоразовый контейнер. Он вынимается вместе с пищеводом, моется…  
– Фу, блядь, прекрати! Я понял!  
– Почему вы испытываете отвращение? Я не перевариваю пищу, а всего лишь измельчаю зубами и…  
– Коннор, мать твою так!   
Коннор замолчал, но Хэнку показалось, что он чуть-чуть улыбается. Паршивец.  
– В общем, по больницам ничего, но в одну местную аптеку заходил мужик в окровавленном смокинге. Сказал что порезал руку, набрал бинтов и сбежал не заплатив. Девушка на кассе… – Хэнк дождался, пока официантка нальёт кофе и уйдёт. – Девушка на кассе говорит, что лицо у него было знакомое, будто она где-то его видела. Он всё время либо стоял спиной к камере слежения, либо прятал лицо, но выглядит как белый мужчина. Возраст средний, рост-вес тоже. Пока всё. Что у тебя?  
– Машина, как вы и говорили. Синий “Пежо” тридцать пятого года. Но хорошие новости – водитель не был человеком. У него разбита черепная коробка, но память можно восстановить, он уже на экспертизе.  
– Ну хоть узнаем, как они выглядят. Хотя, если у этих ребят есть мозги, они уже давно на пути в Детройт или затерялись там.  
Принесли обед. Крокеты, яичница, картошка фри – всё как везде, и на вкус наверняка одинаковое. Какое-то время Хэнк смотрел, как Коннор ест: бодро, с аппетитом, как и положено молодому парню, который весь день на ногах. Они и об этом позаботились.  
– Почему вы так на меня смотрите, лейтенант? У меня что-то на лице?  
– Да нет. Думаю вот, зачем полицейскому андроиду уметь есть. Просто чтобы не выделяться среди копов в столовой?  
– Я не знаю, есть ли эта функция у других моделей. – Коннор аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой. – Миссис О’Брайен настаивает, чтобы я составлял ей компанию. Возможно, Киберлайф добавили эту функцию из-за неё.  
– Что ещё за миссис О’Брайен?   
Снова эта фамилия. Снова чёрные буквы на белом фоне и тоска, тоска…  
– Долгая история. Эта леди потеряла сына, и ей нужна поддержка. Поэтому я выступаю и в качестве андроида-соцработника. В какой-то степени.  
– Вот оно что… – Коннора-соцработника Хэнк представить не мог. Резкий, выёбистый мальчишка, куда ему утешать старушек! – Она же без тебя справится?  
– Я звоню ей для эмоциональной поддержки, но мне кажется, она понимает, что андроид-полицейский должен расследовать.  
То, что сказал бы любой Коннор. Но обычный Коннор не стал бы подрабатывать сиделкой.  
– Вот иногда смотрю на тебя и думаю, что ты такой же, как остальные РК-как-вас-там... а иногда кажется, что нет, ты – другой.   
– RK800. Я – RK700. Возможно, на мне больше царапин и потёртостей от долгого использования, – с каменным лицом ответил Коннор.   
И правда. У него, в отличие от чистых болванок, которые присылали на замену, уже была своя история. Может, это и делало его другим – не человеком, конечно, но как будто и не совсем машиной. И говорил он немного иначе, и лицо неуловимо отличалось.   
– Или ты тоже тайваньский бутлег.   
Коннор вдруг подобрался, но диод на его виске остался безмятежно голубым.  
– Это невозможно, лейтенант.  
– Ну, прости. Не знал, что для вас это оскорбление.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. 

Коннор был надоедливый, но умел молчать когда его не спрашивали. И в дайнере, и всю дорогу до Детройта он больше не издал ни звука, даже монетку свою не кидал.   
Только в участке, смотря видео из памяти андроида-водителя, он подал голос:  
– Это Мерилин Монро и президент Кеннеди.   
В женщине с видео почти ничего не осталось от роскошной звезды. Золотые волосы свисали на лицо, округлые плечи поднялись, будто она хотела съёжиться, защититься от чего-то. Кровь, своя или чужая, залила декольте. Мужчина, сидевший на заднем сидении, тоже потерял сходство с симпатягой Джеком. Он выглядел настороженным, сидел, подавшись вперёд, и всё время держался за спинку пассажирского кресла.  
Звук шипел.  
– Вам нужно обратиться… кто ваш хозяин?  
– ...жно в город. В полицию. На нас напали.  
– Кто ваш хозяин? Назовите ваш серийный номер, и я вызову…  
– Не трогай, чёрт побери!  
Водитель зря протянул руку к “Мерилин”, изображение затряслось, взвизгнули тормоза...  
Дальше – только темнота.  
Теперь Хэнку стало неуютно на самом деле. Всё, что было до этого, яйца выеденного не стоило.   
Не сошедшие с ума машины, не просто девианты. Куклы, которых бросили на произвол судьбы, не объяснив им, кто они такие. Каково это – очнуться в бархатной комнате пыток, не понимая, кто ты и где ты…  
– Они подумали, что убили его, поэтому не шли в полицию. Блядь, всё могло быть гораздо проще!  
Хэнк досадливо хлопнул по колену, стараясь заглушить страх.  
– Я разошлю ориентировки всем патрульным службам. – Коннор поднялся. – Уже поздно, лейтенант, вы можете идти домой, с бумагами я тоже закончу сам.  
– А в Киберлайф тебя не ждут? – Хэнку раньше не приходило в голову спросить, где Коннор проводит ночи.  
– Я дежурю в участке. Полицейский андроид должен быть доступен всегда.  
Хэнк представил, как парень всю ночь сидит без движения и не мигая смотрит в стену. Это было уже, блядь, слишком.  
– Делай что хочешь, хватит с меня на сегодня андроидов! И я доступен не буду, ясно тебе? Не вздумай звонить.  
– Мне придётся, если возникнет чрезвычайная ситуация.  
– Ну тогда не обижайся, если я тебя на хер пошлю. Счастливо оставаться.  
Удивительно, но Коннор промолчал.

***

Свет. Он забыл выключить свет в доме. Забыл кинуть тарелки в мойку и погладить хоть одну рубашку.  
И за кабельное тоже забыл заплатить: Сумо, любивший подремать под спортивный канал, спрятался от белого шума за кресло.  
Ну что ты будешь делать…  
Банк давал какой-то пароль для оплаты счетов, Хэнк даже записал его на клочке бумаги, но где теперь тот клочок! Давно в мусорном ведре или в коробке с макулатурой.  
Эта коробка, обтрепавшаяся по углам, осталась от Тиффи. Она по старинке всё распечатывала, не верила надёжности цифрового дерьма, и Хэнк был с ней полностью согласен. Но теперь в коробке пылилось слишком много воспоминаний. Свадебный альбом Тиффани и Хэнка Андерсонов. Свидетельство о рождении. Свидетельство о разводе. Свидетельство о смерти. Гора счетов, старые фотографии, самодельная открытка, которую Коул подарил ему на день рождения: с вырезанной из журнала полицейской собакой.  
Письмо из Фонда Коннора О’Брайена.  
Чёрный конверт, строгий бланк, крупные буквы.  
“Уважаемый лейтенант Андерсон! Позвольте нам выразить глубочайшие соболезнования по поводу…”  
Он смял письмо не дочитав и швырнул комок в пыльный угол. Тиффи говорила ему не выделываться и взять деньги, а он тогда нарычал на неё и отшвырнул телефон. Больше они не разговаривали.  
“Ты думаешь, мне не больно? Я же мать”.  
Почему-то он ей тогда не поверил, может, потому что ещё помнил, что это она бросила их с Коулом ради другого мужика. А сейчас жалел, ведь можно было помириться. Сказать ей тогда то, что хотел сказать на самом деле.  
У этого Коннора О’Брайена, молоденького копа, который продал своё лицо Киберлайф, тоже были родители. Неужто это им пришла в голову идея, что деньги помогут?  
Хэнк наконец нашёл бумажку с паролем и, дождавшись, пока телик заработает, заказал китайскую лапшу, налил себе виски.  
Его заебало думать. Начнёшь думать, вспоминать, так ведь и не остановишься.

***

– Там была наклейка, Майк! Там было написано – “не жрать”!  
– Да не трогал я твою курицу!  
– Ты уходил последний!  
– Да, я уходил последний, хренов детектив, и я шёл домой, меня там жена кормит, зачем мне твоя сраная курица?!  
Хэнк долго терпел, хотя голова у него после вчерашнего гудела беспощадно, но когда парни начали орать друг на друга, не выдержал.  
– Так, пошли оба на хер от моего стола! Что, обязательно здесь надо выяснять?! Ты купи себе другую сраную курицу, Рид, а ты уходи домой вовремя, Томлинсон! Проблемы, блядь!  
– Хватит называть мою курицу сраной!  
– Хватит на меня орать!  
Коннор в замешательстве смотрел то на Рида, то на Томлинсона. Протокола “как обращаться с дурачками” в него, похоже, не встроили.  
– Отдел внутренних расследований должен заниматься воровством еды, лейтенант? – серьёзно спросил он.  
– Просто отвернись и не смотри на них, может, тогда они исчезнут.   
– Так как я дежурю в участке, я мог бы…  
– А ты мог бы не впрягаться во всё подряд, а? Сиди тихо, я тут в кои-то веки пытаюсь поработать!  
Коннор послушно замолчал и сел, сложив руки на коленях, но Хэнк знал, что долго он не продержится.   
Уже два дня ничего про сбежавших Монро и Кеннеди. Как сквозь землю провалились. Но так “проваливаются” обычно те, кому есть где залечь. Если эта парочка до сих пор считает себя людьми, и выглядят они как люди…  
Хэнк ещё раз переслушал запись допроса. Хозяин клуба ныл, отпирался, но в конце концов назвал имя поставщика. Поставщик за это время, конечно, смылся из страны. След оборвался.  
– Констеблям продолжить квартирные опросы, лейтенант? – наконец не выдержал Коннор, даже привстал. Может, его тощей заднице больно было сидеть на стуле, вот он и не мог успокоиться, Хэнк бы и в такое поверил.  
– Бесполезно, пока не найдём серьёзную зацепку. Вот ты андроид. Где бы андроид стал прятаться, а?  
Коннор наморщил лоб, изображая задумчивость, хотя, конечно, уже просчитал миллион вариантов. Это Хэнк особенно не любил в машинах: враньё, вшитое им в подкорку. Сделать вид тут, притвориться там. А где же настоящее?  
– Моё мнение не будет релевантно. Я осознаю себя как машину. К тому же, вариантов слишком много, с тем же успехом я мог бы вас спросить, где бы спрятался человек.   
– А ты мне всё равно скажи. Мне интересно, что ты думаешь. Ты, Коннор.  
Он едва не добавил “О’Брайен”.  
Нет, тот коп давно умер.  
– Я спрятался бы в тихом месте, где никого нет. Или среди своих, таких же, как я.  
– Неплохо. Но кого они считают своими, а?  
Коннор подался вперёд. Его карие глаза снова заблестели, видно, какая-то идея щёлкнула в электрических мозгах.  
– Или кто считает своими их? Мы уже проверяли заброшенные дома в районе той аптеки, но есть ещё кабаре и драг-клубы. Двойники Мерилин Монро часто выступают в таких местах.  
– Хм. У тебя-то откуда такие познания?  
Не то чтоб Хэнк действительно хотел знать.  
Коннор, естественно, не смутился.  
– Как полицейскому андроиду мне приходилось посещать разные заведения. Не только пить чай с миссис О’Брайен. Идёмте, лейтенант, пока вас не было, я на всякий случай нашёл список подходящих мест.  
Хэнк в очередной раз невольно полюбовался тем, как цепко парнишка берёт след. Его не надо ни поучать, ни подгонять – мог бы выйти отличный коп.  
Будь он настоящим.   
Будь он настоящим, с ним можно было бы и пивка попить… но даже пиво в эти тоскливые времена стало какое-то безвкусное.

***  
В драг-клубах сонные небритые девушки только собирались домой. Они односложно отвечали на вопросы и, кажется, не очень понимали, о чём вообще речь.   
Снова тупик.  
Из последнего клуба, где их встретил неприветливый хозяин и сходу заявил про адвоката, Хэнк вышел через чёрный ход. Сослался на малую нужду и заодно позаглядывал в подсобки. Ничего.  
Он сел на крыльце, прямо возле мусорных баков, и закурил. Погодка была серая, паршивая, и райончик такой же. За обшарпанными домишками темнел тяжёлой громадой какой-то завод.  
Коннор опять где-то застрял, ну и хрен с ним. Ему, как хорошему полицейскому псу, надо было обязательно обнюхать каждый куст. Хорошо хоть пометить не пытался.  
Хэнк думал уже крикнуть ему, чтоб возвращался, но телефон сердито загудел в кармане разбуженной осой. Номер был незнакомый.  
– Андерсон, – буркнул Хэнк в трубку. На том конце кто-то молчал, будто подбирая слова. Тиффи?  
– Это Дэррил из Топеки. Хотел лично с тобой поговорить, не через капитана.  
– Ну? – Хэнк напрягся. Столько времени прошло, а голос Дэррилла он не забыл. Такой же ровный, бесцветный, как и хозяин.  
– Верни мне Коннора. Тебе пришлют нового из Киберлайф, но наш парень должен быть у нас.  
– С каких это херов? – поинтересовался Хэнк, глядя, как гаснут в грязи искры от бычка. – Его перевели официально.  
– Без моего ведома. Новый зам подмахнул бумажку не глядя. Я знаю, как ты ко мне относишься, Андерсон, но дело сейчас не в нас с тобой, моему участку нужен этот андроид.  
Хэнк тяжело поднялся со ступенек. Вспоминая обо всём этом, он почему-то чувствовал себя старше, чем обычно. Развалиной, которой недолго осталось жить на свете.  
– Нет, дело всегда в нас с тобой. Пока ты ныл, что ничего не можешь собрать на этого хирурга, что доказательств никаких, я землю рыл, перетряхнул весь город, нашёл даже его барыгу. А потом притащил тебе это всё на блюдечке. И ты на мне, на моей работе, на моём сыне выслужился! Я нихуя не должен входить в твоё положение. Мы с Коннором закроем дело, потом отпущу его на все четыре стороны.  
Дэррил молча слушал.  
– Ты совершаешь ошибку, Андерсон, – наконец сказал он. Но не зло, а как-то… встревоженно? – Я своего добьюсь.  
Хэнк не стал прощаться.  
– Коннор! – заорал он что было сил. – Где ты застрял?!  
– Минуту, лейтенант! – отозвался тот из темноты клуба и действительно вышел ровно через минуту. – Какой-то мужчина ограбил подростков возле заброшенного консервного завода. Он угрожал им ножом.  
– И что? – Хэнк уже догадывался, что.   
– Он был в смокинге. И весь в крови. Подростки попытались сбежать, но он оказался быстрее и легко ранил одного из них. В наши отчёты это не попало, потому что выглядит…  
– ...как обычное ограбление, да, я понял. Консервный завод – вон та херня на горизонте?  
– Да. Мне вызвать наряд?  
– Пока не надо, это может их спугнуть. Пойдём вдвоём.  
Он хотел добавить: “если повезёт – помру героем”, но не стал. На самом деле ему хотелось поговорить с этой парочкой нормально, без размахивающих пушками копов. Это было важно, но почему, он не знал...

***  
...и только отодвинув тяжёлую, заевшую створку автоматических ворот, понял, что ошибся. Сильно, мать его, ошибся.  
Найти на такой огромной территории двух андроидов? Да проще иголку в стоге сена.  
– Разделимся. Ты в цеха, я на склады. И поговори с ними нормально.  
Коннор чуть наклонил голову.  
– “Нормально”?   
– В смысле, не ломай, возьми живыми. Скажи им что-нибудь успокаивающее. Переговоры-то ты вести умеешь?  
– Да, лейтенант. На моём счету много успешно проведенных переговоров.   
– Серьёзно? Это в Топеке-то?  
Коннор вдруг нахмурился.  
– Нет. Я… я так не думаю. Это было другое место. – Его лоб снова разгладился. – Скорее всего, память о нём мне стёрли при переводе на новый участок.   
– Хм. Ну да.  
Если б можно было стереть память, хотел бы он забыть Коула?   
Нет. Конечно, нет. На этот вопрос он себе ответил давным-давно.   
“Забыть” не равно “не знать”. Он не помнил половины того дерьма, которое творил по пьяни, но знал, что оно было. Оказывается, у машин тоже так бывает, кто б мог подумать.  
Он дождался, пока Коннор не подаст знак, что на входе всё чисто, и повернул к складам. Просто бетонные коробки, ничего зловещего, но в серый день они казались похожими на гигантские надгробия или мавзолеи.  
Ржавые замки никто не вскрывал, электроника давно сдохла, и в ней тоже никто не ковырялся. Никаких следов.   
Значит, оставался сам завод. Сплошные лабиринты: то тесные комнатушки под низкими потолками, то огромные голые цеха, все в пыли и битом стекле.  
В таком месте только и жди удара по башке, но удар неожиданно прилетел снизу, из-под покорёженного конвейера. Хэнк едва успел отскочить, нож прошёл мимо его колена.  
– Эй!  
Надо было выстрелить, но он не выстрелил. Доли секунды “Джеку” хватило, чтобы выпрямиться, как пружина, и замахнуться снова.  
– Эй! Да стой ты, мудила! Я из полиции, пришёл тебе помочь!  
Джек остановился. Он смыл кровь с рук и лица, но белая манишка и рукава смокинга задубели. Картинка была не из приятных.  
– Тогда убери пистолет.  
Хэнк сунул пушку обратно в кобуру.  
– К твоему сведению, вы того парня в машине не убили. Он андроид, его вообще нельзя убить.  
Джек опустил нож.  
– Такой же, как мы? – спросил он, глядя Хэнку в глаза. Пронзительный взгляд, говорят, такой же был у оригинала.   
– Значит, догадались.  
– Я догадался. – Он поднял манишку и показал дыру в груди, кое-как забитую кровавой ватой. – Она не знает. И что вы делаете с такими, как мы? Сдаёте в металлолом?  
У него было многовато мозгов для простой игрушки. Хэнк не знал, что происходило в том клубе, но подозревал, что сценарии там были извращённее, чем казалось. Им зачем-то нужно было, чтоб жертва не просто сохраняла сознание. Им нужны были девианты, потому что девианты понимают, что с ними делают.   
– Конечно, у нас нет никаких прав в вашем мире. Будь я человеком, я не давал бы нам права.  
– Вы, ребята, особый случай. – Он не стал говорить, что таких, как Джек, обычно просто деактивируют на месте. – Нужны ваши показания, чтобы прикрыть эту лавочку.  
– А что потом? В тюрьму можно посадить только человека. Вы просто выключите нас.   
– Слушай, если поговорить с кем надо, то…  
Он не успел закончить. Коннор выскочил из-за конвейера и налетел на Джека как охотничий пёс. Джек оказался быстрее, он отмахнулся ножом и, с неожиданной силой отшвырнув Хэнка, бросился бежать.   
– Твою мать! – Хэнк схватился за какой-то рычаг, приложился рёбрами о железо, но не упал.   
Дело приобретало хреновый оборот. Но ему оставалось только бежать за Коннором и стараться не повыплёвывать лёгкие от одышки. Парень гнал вперёд как терминатор, огибая препятствия, перепрыгивая через ящики, поскальзываясь на ворохах этикеток. Прежде чем Хэнк успел увидеть, куда поворачивать, они с Джеком рванули за какую-то дверь и исчезли.  
Проблема в том, что коридор полон был дверей.  
– КОННОР! – заорал он, но получился хрип.  
– ...тенант! ...верху! – донеслось откуда-то, шаги загремели по железу.  
“Наверху”, значит?  
Один раз Хэнк уже полез сдуру за андроидом на крышу, если б не Коннор, его бы по частям собирали. Поэтому, найдя лестницу, он побежал вниз, на ходу высвобождая пистолет из кобуры, и не прогадал: андроиды дрались на узкой галерее над цехом. Джек всё сокращал дистанцию и махал ножом беспорядочно, но часто, так что Коннор не успевал ни достать пистолет, ни перехватить его руку. Наконец, ему удалось схватить Джека за запястье, но тот извернулся и изо всех сил приложил его об перила, пытаясь перебросить вниз.  
– Лейтенант! Стреляйте… стреляйте через меня! – крикнул Коннор, слабо вырываясь.   
– С ума сошёл?!  
– Киберлайф меня заменит!  
– Даже, блядь, не ду...– Ему показалось, что он понял, в чём подвох. Если там был подвох. – Ладно! На счёт три! Три… два…  
Джек не выдержал и отскочил. Коннор, пользуясь моментом, точным ударом врезал ему в снизу в челюсть, так, что голова с хрустом запрокинулась. Дальше, чем совместимо с жизнью.  
Хэнк ждал, что сейчас он вернёт голову на место и снова кинется, прицелился как следует, но Джек так и остался стоять, открыв рот и странно растопырив руки.  
– Он деактивирован! – крикнул Коннор и вдруг осел на пол.  
– Эй!   
Хэнк даже не запомнил, как оказался рядом с ним, одышка куда-то провалилась, хотя железная ржавая лесенка была для него крутовата.  
– Живой?  
Коннор поднял голову. По его щеке размазалась кровь, потёки застыли на манжетах. Он сидел, рассматривая что-то возле колена, но, увидев Хэнка, поспешно опустил порванную штанину.   
– Я повредил ногу. Это неважно, повреждение в пределах нормы.  
Синей крови не было видно, значит, скорее всего вывихнул или потянул. Хэнк с трудом наклонился, чувствуя, что ушибленная спина бунтует, и протянул руку.  
– Дай посмотрю, вывих можно и прямо тут вправить...  
Коннор шлёпнул его по руке молниеносно, словно мухобойкой.  
– Нет. Не трогайте. На мне гарантия Киберлайф.   
– Гарантия… ты ещё и на гарантии, охуеть можно! – Хэнк махнул рукой и поплёлся вниз. Этот пусть слезает как хочет, раз ему не нужна помощь.  
Больно ему всё равно не будет, куклам больно не бывает. А запыхавшимся и немного усталым он выглядит, потому что какие-нибудь системы перестали работать из-за травмы. Или потому что Хэнк хотел его таким видеть. Хоть немного человечным.  
“Ну и нахуя мне это?” – спросил он себя в очередной раз и в очередной раз не нашёл ответа. Как будто похож на кого-то забытого. Какого-то настоящего человека из памяти.  
Коннор О’Брайен… нет, он точно не знал такого. И в Топеке никогда не был.

Они дождались наряда, перетряхнувшего весь завод, но Мерилин не нашли. Хэнк заподозрил, что Джек деактивировал её и спрятал где-то, но не разобрал же по частям!  
Её как будто вовсе и не было тут.  
Снова тупик.  
Эксперты из Киберлайф приняли под расписку пластиковый мешок с телом, но предупредили, что из бутлега вряд ли можно что-нибудь вытащить: в Штаты попадают только секс-куклы, все их внутренности держатся на соплях, а мозги прошиваются левой тайваньской пяткой. Чудо, что у этих двоих хватило ума убежать.  
“Не только убежать, – сказал им Хэнк. – Они людей порешили”. Но киберлайфовцев это не впечатлило.  
Коннор ушёл, но почему-то не с ними, а к медэкспертам. “За иголкой и ниткой”, – так он объяснил. Значит, всё-таки Джек его достал.  
Хэнк и думать об этом забыл, но ближе к ночи, когда Сумо переделал на улице все свои собачьи дела и ткнулся ему в колени, мол, пора бы и домой, вспомнил.  
Красная кровь. Зачем иголка и нитка, если не накладывать шов? Но тогда и рана должна была кровить, кровить синим.  
Стёртые и заново подсаженные воспоминания, ограниченный функционал, отличавшаяся внешность, Дэррилл, который аж кушать не может без своего андроида… была во всём этом какая-то связь.  
Дома Хэнк, переборов себя, вбил в поисковик название фонда. На сайте ничего особенного не было: какие-то акции, помощь семьям полицейских, особенно их вдовам и детям. И всё в память о пареньке, который при жизни выглядел как типичный RK800.  
“Освобождение заложников в супермаркете: двое полицейских ранены, один в тяжёлом состоянии”.  
“Коннор О’Брайен, герой, спасший заложников, находится между жизнью и смертью”.  
“Топека прощается со своим героем: Коннор О’Брайен скончался в возрасте двадцати девяти лет”.  
– И не успел он остыть, как на тебе, – пробормотал Хэнк, открывая очередную ссылку. На этот раз – с фотографией: невысокая, длинноносая женщина в чёрном платье позирует, напряжённо глядя в камеру, рядом с RK700.  
«Маргарет О’Брайен: “Мой сын хотел бы продолжить службу”».  
“Киберлайф выпустят новую модель робота-детектива. Лицом модели стал героически погибший при освобождении заложников Коннор О’Брайен”.  
“Робот на память: Прототип робота-детектив RK700 подарен родному участку Коннора О’Брайена”.  
– Ебанулись вы там все, что ли?! – прорычал Хэнк, чувствуя, как ком встаёт в горле. Они просто взяли и вернули его.   
Нет, не “вернули”. Содрали с него кожу и натянули на железку, вот как это называется.  
Не было сил это читать. После похорон Коула его завалили рекламой детей-роботов. Просто контекстные настройки, ничего особенного, не на кого даже в суд подать. Но тогда он впервые сунул дуло в рот.  
“Мой сын хотел бы продолжить службу”.  
Кто соглашается на такое? Кто в своём уме может согласиться на такое?  
Хотя не все способны остаться после такого в своём уме.  
Он пересилил себя и продолжил читать, хотя всё было в общем понятно. Ходячий памятник, вот кем был его “подержанный” Коннор. Только неясно, почему Дэррил так это замалчивал. Значит, причина в другом.   
Причина в другом, и кое-кто очень не хотел, чтобы она вскрылась. Мало того, был в отчаянии.  
– Вы его проебали. – Хэнк сжал стакан так, что осколки чуть не брызнули на экран, в рожу Дэррилу, на фото жмущему руку RK700. – Сукины дети, она второй раз доверила вам своего мальчишку, и вы его проебали.  
Но где доказательства? Не кидаться же на Коннора с ножом, чтоб посмотреть, какого цвета у него кровь. Да и что ему-то за печаль? Осталось поймать одну спятившую машину, а этого вернуть Дэррилу, пусть разбирается сам.  
Пусть опять выйдет сухим из воды.  
Хэнк представил вдруг заголовки: “Тайваньский секс-дроид служит в полиции Топеки”. Представил, как Дэррила вышибают со свистом.  
Нет, оно стоило того. Всё это стоило того, надо было только найти доказательства.  
Он лег спать с этой мыслью, мыслью о том, что сможет сделать хоть что-то ради справедливости. Ради Коула.   
Но к этому примешивалась другая навязчивая идея: они натянули мордашку Коннора на болванку для ебли, а потом перепрошили так, чтоб он мог держать в руках не только хуй, но и пистолет. Но программа-то осталась.  
Программа наверняка осталась...

Во сне для него снова наступили нулевые. Он снова стал молодым детективом, только начинающим карьеру, а Коннор превратился в… как его звали?  
Киберлайф дали Коннору лицо сладкого мальчика и голос склочной библиотекарши, а всё вместе неожиданно открыло дверь в далёкое лето нулевых, к молоденькому агенту ФБР в костюмчике с галстуком. С вечным соевым латте без кофеина в руках. К пареньку с хитрыми глазами и самой ласковой в мире улыбкой.  
Он лучился оптимизмом и энергией, работал за двоих, всегда готов был трахаться. Они все поверхности в квартире обтёрли, и это было самое лучшее лето… пока детку не приняли с полной домашней аптечкой скоростей.  
Как же его звали? Джесси? Неважно. Сон подставил на его место Коннора, живого, настоящего. Такого, чтоб можно было любить и не думать постоянно, что он фальшивка.  
“Я могу быть для тебя кем угодно”.  
Коннор-Джесси, расстёгивающий рубашку. Коннор-Джесси, прогнувшийся так, что тощая жопка стала как две половинки персика.  
“Так, Хэнк?”  
Твою-то мать.   
Джесси-Коннор, которого он вылизывал однажды, по пьяни, как девку, но ничего путного не вышло, потому что паршивец только хихикал и пытался свалить.  
Секс-дроид такого не может. Но если заправить Коннору в рот, сосать он будет с такой же озабоченной, серьёзной мордашкой, как Джесси когда-то…  
Сколько же лет прошло…

От таких снов просыпаются обычно в приподнятом настроении. Но Хэнк проснулся с ощущением какой-то наёбки. Самой нечестной и обидной, словно поманили чем-то и отобрали.  
С Джесси он выучил: не может быть слишком хорошо, всегда есть подвох. И Коннор живо ему об этом напоминал. А ещё о том, что горячее лето давно кончилось, Хэнк Андерсон больше не подающий надежды детектив, ему на смену пришёл молодняк.  
Даже не люди.

***

Вместо участка он снова поехал в Джефферсон, но не стал звонить местным копам. Если б они что-то нашли, доложили бы сами. В участке думать было невозможно: то Коннор со своими вопросами, то Рид с криками о том, что кто-то ворует из холодильника и вытирается в душе его полотенцем.  
Нет, надо было вернуться, нащупать то, что крутилось в голове  
Может, Мэрилин давно сбежала на попутке. Но почему-то он в это не верил. Она ждала Джека, он сказал ей, чтобы ждала, они ведь наверняка дали ему характер безупречного киногероя. Она точно что-то к нему чувствовала – не знала, что они машины и на такое не способны.  
Хэнк припарковался у знакомого дайнера и сел за привычный уже столик. Пара хмурых дальнобойщиков тихо переговаривалась в дальнем углу. Заспанная официантка несла им кофе, но увидев Хэнка почему-то притормозила, чуть не запнулась.  
Узнала? Конечно, узнала, уже пару дней тут постоянно околачиваются копы из Детройта. Но раньше ей было наплевать. Что же случилось?  
Может, конечно, и ничего. Только Хэнк в такие совпадения не верил.  
Дождавшись, пока она дойдёт до конца зала, он встал и неспеша побрёл к туалету. Белая дверь “Только для персонала” была как раз рядом, приоткрытая. Как и положено – без ручки. Такую легко толкнуть плечом, откроется она бесшумно.  
Возле туалета он обернулся. Официантка смотрела прямо на него. Она не успеет добежать, но успеет крикнуть.   
Пусть кричит.  
Хэнк повернулся к ней боком, делая вид, что ручку заело, и незаметно вытащил пистолет. Один рывок…  
– Полиция Детройта! Руки за голову!  
Потрескавшаяся плитка на стенах, железные столы, раковина с мыльной водой. Повар-мексиканец в одном углу, посудомойка в другом, спиной ко входу, косынка прикрывает светлые волосы…  
Хэнк знал, что под водой у неё нож. Знал, что швырнуть его из такого положения она может только в одну сторону.  
Поэтому и увернулся, иначе бы никогда не успел.  
– Джек у нас! – крикнул он, и это её затормозило на пару секунд. До следующего ножа.  
Но следующий нож она швырнуть не успела: Коннор ударом ноги распахнул дверь чёрного хода и молча, без предупреждения, всадил две пули в узкую спинку Мерилин.  
Никакой “миранды”, никаких выстрелов в воздух.  
– Вы в порядке, лейтенант? Я ещё раз перечитал показания свидетелей, похожую женщину видели у “Джерриз”... лейтенант?  
Для него ничего не произошло. Всего лишь одна машина пристрелила другую машину.  
Хэнк промолчал, даже не посмотрел на него. Надо было допросить официантку, пока не сбежала. 

Она и не думала сбегать. Хэнку не хотелось её запугивать: обычная девчонка, пухленькая, с обесцвеченными волосами, глаза на мокром месте. На неё не надо было даже давить, он это понял в тот момент, когда усадил напротив себя за столик.  
– Ну. Рассказывай.  
Коннор бы обязательно начал нудеть, что надо записывать допрос для протокола, но он, к счастью, был занят с телом.  
– Она сказала, что сбежала от своего мужа. – Девочка говорила чуть слышно, смотрела в стол. – На ней было только вечернее платье, каблуки сломаны… и кровь везде. Ни денег, ни документов, ничего. То есть… преступники так не выглядят.  
– Может и не выглядят, но она с подельником зарезала пятерых. Что дальше?  
– У неё не было никакого подельника! Она пришла одна.  
Хэнк закурил. Значит, разделились. Поняли, что на заводе будут как крысы в банке.  
– Значит, ты поверила в историю про мужа и пустила её ночевать?  
– А что я должна была сделать? Ей было страшно. И больно.  
– Почему не позвонила в полицию?  
Официантка молчала. Может, эта мысль просто не приходила ей в голову.  
– Она попросила. Боялась, что узнают репортёры, что муж её найдёт. Ей больше некуда было идти. Я ей одолжила одежду, хозяин разрешил ей у нас поработать… всё было нормально.  
– Пока ты не поняла, что мы её ищем. Это знаешь, как называется? Укрывательство.  
Девушка нахмурилась.  
– Но полицейские искали андроидов.  
Хэнк чертыхнулся про себя. Бедная девчонка, всё это время она думала, что копы всерьёз застрелили её подругу. Чёрт. Блядство.  
– Я думала… я подумала, что вы её муж и пришли с роботом по этому делу. Вы просто выглядите…  
– Как мужик, который может женщину избить? Ну спасибо. Я свою жену за десять лет брака пальцем не тронул.   
– Простите.  
Он вздохнул. Значит, на копа совсем уже не тянет. Ну, что уж теперь.  
– Ладно, повторишь всё в участке. И не жалей сильно, она всё равно была андроидом. Когда их бьют, им не больно, и мужа у неё никогда не было. Она и не жила толком, её неделю назад достали из коробки.  
Девушка подняла голову и впервые посмотрела ему в глаза.  
– Если им не больно, почему тогда она так боялась?  
Хэнк не нашёл, что ответить.

***  
Дело почти закрыли, остались бумажки и прочие формальности. Тут радоваться бы, но Хэнку давно не было настолько херово. Живые андроиды, неживые андроиды, на хуй всё.   
Хоть с Коннором теперь всё было ясно окончательно, но почему-то от этого стало только хуже. Раньше хоть на секунду Хэнк забывал, что рядом машина. Теперь помнил слишком хорошо, и это жгло его изнутри. Он начинал понимать этого мелкого говнюка Рида. Но Рид был молодой, он жопой чуял, что андроиды его конкуренты, и очередная новая модель может спихнуть средней руки детективчика с насиженного места.  
Хэнку же было просто противно. Ничего настоящего в его жизни не оставалось, только пластик, и пластик, и пластик.  
Нелогично, но поэтому он нажрался прямо на парковке и потащил Коннора домой – доказать.  
– Ты сказал, что можешь быть собутыльником, если надо? Ну вот давай. Давай-давай, пей!  
– Я не могу опьянеть, лейтенант. – Коннор сел на диван. Спина, как обычно, прямая, поза деревянная. Стакан виски он взял таким же деревянным движением, отпил немножко.  
– А что ты можешь? А? – Хэнк почувствовал, как тормоза постепенно отпускают. Это же машина, чего стесняться! Просто машина, не мальчик вроде Джесси, с которым надо осторожно.  
Не человек, с которым надо бережно.  
– Я – полицейский андроид. В спектр моих возможностей входит…  
– А я знаю, что ты можешь! – перебил Хэнк. Коннор умолк, но как будто напрягся. Именно что – “как будто”. Машины этого не умеют. Они только изображают…  
– Вам лучше не продолжать пить. Вы расстроены. Почему вас расстроила деактивация андроида? Мы можем поехать в хранилище вещдоков и активировать её, если это вам поможет.  
– Вот! – Хэнк обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем. – Вот в этом, твою мать, вся разница! Человека больше не включишь!  
Сумо недовольно зевнул и ушёл греться к сушилке для обуви, ему хозяйская ругань надоела ещё со времён Тиффи.  
Коннор наклонил голову к плечу, не меняясь в лице.  
– Вы бы хотели, чтобы меня невозможно было заменить? Почему?   
– Да потому что ты просто кукла, которая слушается приказов! В тебе ничего настоящего, ты только для дела! И твои взгляды умильные, и то, что ты всегда мне говоришь, вся эта дружелюбная болтовня… фальшивка! Если я тебе сейчас прикажу, чтоб ты мне отсосал, ты что сделаешь, а? Пойдёшь и отсосёшь!  
Коннор отставил стакан.   
– Это… это противоречит полицейскому уставу…  
– Да нет уж, давай! Тебе старший по званию приказывает! Что, прошивка сбоит?   
Коннор медленно встал и подошёл к нему. На секунду Хэнку показалось, что парень сейчас его ударит, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек, и всё будет в порядке.   
Но это был не человек, даже не настоящий андроид – тайваньская секс-кукла. Даже не Коннор, который никогда бы на такое не пошёл.  
Поэтому диод у него так и светился голубым, поэтому он опустился на колени, расстегнул ширинку и достал член. Немного как будто удивился размерам – небось стандартная, прописанная в программе реакция для секс-куклы, – и осторожно взял в рот.  
Рот был влажный, кто бы эту игрушку ни сделал, они и о таком позаботились, – никакого ощущения “резины”. Даже дыхание через нос ему включили, и причмокивание, и хлюпанье когда надо.  
И сосредоточенную мордашку он делал, как Хэнк и думал. Будто ничего кроме члена во рту для него в этот миг не существует.   
А если взять его сейчас крепко за голову и засадить поглубже? Рвотный рефлекс они ему сделать не могли…  
Коннор поднял глаза, будто почувствовал, хотел отодвинуться и сказать что-то, но Хэнк не дал – схватил за волосы и притянул ближе, не обращая внимания на протестующее мычание.   
Представил, как расскажет об этом Дэррилу. Что выебал их RK700, их мальчика-героя во все дыры...  
Нет, не во все.  
Он оттолкнул Коннора, и тот закашлялся, облизал блестящие губы. Ну очень натурально.  
– Это всё, лейтенант?  
Чёртова машина. Ни стыда, ни злости.  
– Раздевайся.  
– Вы совершаете ошибку. И если вы хотите унизить меня, у вас не получится. Я не чувствую унижения.  
Если бы он жаловался, умолял, Хэнк бы остановился. Поверил бы. Но рожа у него осталась такая же дерзкая, и раздеваясь, он аккуратно, не спеша складывал одежду. Тело у него было сделано хорошо, тайваньцы постарались: поджарое, но мускулистое, чтоб не выглядел совсем уж тощим педиком. Даже кучерявых каштановых волос в паху добавили, и небольшой необрезанный член с аккуратными яичками. Небось, чтоб клиенты не комплексовали.  
На левой ноге, возле колена, у него так и остался неровный шов.  
– Давай в спальню, там на полу гель для ушибов, тебе подойдёт. Смажешь и растянешь дырку сам.  
Коннор послушался, всё так же не меняясь в лице. Послушно нашёл тюбик, послушно лёг и послушно трахал себя двумя скользкими от геля пальцами. Прикрывая глаза, постанывая, даже разрумянившись. Но не возбуждаясь. Может, хуй у него активировался отдельной командой, но когда Хэнк попробовал провести по нему рукой, механизм ожил.  
– Я ещё никогда этого не делал, лейтенант…  
Вот это был совсем уж дешёвый приём: большие тёмные глаза, губа закушена, и это признание хер знает откуда! Их всех учат так говорить, точно.   
Стоило Хэнку подумать, сколько раз он, может, говорил такое разным мужикам, и брезгливость пересилила, пришлось искать гондоны.  
– Не делал, значит... А ноги на плечи закидываешь как профессионал. А ну, иди сюда…  
С непривычки тяжело было настроиться: и одышка появилась, и член в узкую дырку протискивался плохо, пришлось извести весь гель. Но Коннор того стоил. Цеплялся за простыни, стонал когда надо, живо, не монотонно. Родинки на плоском животе ходили ходуном, волосы растрепались. Мягкие волосы, шелковистые. Такие приятно брать в горсть, тянуть за них, чтоб запрокинул голову.   
Что-то было неправильно: и волосы, и что-то ещё, но Хэнк от мыслей отмахнулся. Просто ебал и ни о чём не думал… и спустил быстрее, чем хотел. Неожиданно сам для себя.   
По уму, когда клиент кончает, и у андроида должно всё падать, но Коннор всё ещё тянулся за его рукой, даже гладил пальцы, тихо хныкал от каждого движения, без слов упрашивая продолжать.  
И Хэнк дрочил ему, не вынимая, всё больше трезвея, всё больше чувствуя, что тут что-то не так… пока Коннор не кончил, залив спермой свой живот, его пальцы…  
Хэнк задумчиво слизнул белую каплю, распробовал. Посмотрел на мальчишку, лохматого, красного, тяжело дышащего и мокрого от пота. Ёрзающего, как от боли.  
И всё понял.  
И про волосы, и про лёгкий запах пота, который ему не давал покоя, и про красную кровь, и про краденую курицу Рида, и про другое лицо.   
И про то, какой он сам старый мудак.  
Коннор смотрел на него так, будто не понимал, где находится. Будто ужасно устал и хотел только чтобы его оставили в покое.  
– Это всё… это всё, лейтенант? Я могу идти?  
– Значит, так… – Хэнк сам не узнал свой голос, хриплый, неуверенный. – Значит, так. Следующий приказ. Сейчас сходишь в душ, вымоешься. Потом вернёшься сюда и будешь имитировать сон.  
– Лейтенант, мне не нужен…  
– Это приказ. Будешь спать. А утром позавтракаем как следует, не люблю я завтракать один.  
Коннор как будто пришёл в себя. Взгляд снова сфокусировался, лицо застыло.   
– Как скажете.  
– Да, и… никому не говори, что тут было.  
– Как скажете, лейтенант.   
Снова андроид, не знаешь – не отличишь.

Он поменял простыню, бросил Коннору старую синюю пижаму, которой сам сто лет не пользовался, дождался, пока он уснёт, и вышел в гостиную. Пистолет как всегда лежал рядом с бутылкой виски. Рядом с фотографией Коула.  
Хэнк перевернул фотографию, потянулся было к стакану, но взял пистолет. Взвёл курок.  
Раньше он думал, что наконец на дне и дальше падать некуда. Жалел себя, ненавидел себя, винил андроидов. И всё равно в глубине души, в глубине своей трусливой душонки думал, что Хэнк Андерсон хороший парень, которому не повезло.  
Нет больше никакого “хорошего парня”, одна гниль. Старый алкаш, херовый коп и херовый человек. Даже не человек, а так.  
И бесполезно себя убеждать, что если б Коннор не хотел, то не завёлся бы, не кончил.  
“Мудила ты, парень или притворяется из последних сил, или не понимает, на каком он свете!“  
Хэнк отложил пистолет. Кто-то должен был отвезти Коннора к Дэррилу и разобраться во всём. А потом можно и покончить со всей этой хернёй, которую он звал “жизнью”.  
Он вернулся в спальню, сел на кровать. Парнишка спал, подложив руку под голову и прижав к груди одеяло. Он выглядел спокойным и дышал ровно, глубоко.  
“Стреляйте через меня, лейтенант! Киберлайф меня заменит!”  
– Бедолага… – Хэнк осторожно убрал волосы с его щеки. – Бедолага ты…  
Коннор тяжело вздохнул и перевернулся на спину, но не проснулся.

***  
Яичница, сосиски и тосты с мёдом – всё, что в холодильнике нашлось. Хэнк уже и забыл, когда в последний раз завтракал по-человечески.  
Из-за штор пробивалось солнце, в ванной плескала вода. Давно уже не было такого утра. Такого… нормального.  
Коннор пришёл, на ходу вытирая волосы полотенцем. Пижама ему была широковата, и другой рукой он поддерживал сползающие штаны.  
– Доброе утро, лейтенант, – сказал он хрипло и поцеловал вдруг Хэнка в щёку, обдав запахом шампуня и пены для бритья.  
– Добр… это ещё что за новости?! – Хэнк едва не подавился тостом.   
– Я решил, что такое приветствие будет уместно после вчерашней ночи. Я ошибся?  
– Да. – Тост вдруг стал сухим и пресным, как картон. – Да, паренёк. Я тебя принудил, за это поцелуями не благодарят.  
Коннор невозмутимо бросил полотенце на спинку стула и сел.  
– Вы отдали мне приказ, и я его выполнил. Андроиды не инициируют сексуальные контакты с людьми, поэтому другого сценария не могло произойти. Несмотря на то, что по уставу это недопустимо, для моей модели прямой приказ вышестоящего в приоритете.  
– А ты будто хотел контакта! Со мной-то.  
– Я не имею сексуальных предпочтений. Но наше общение было эмоционально заряжено, и это стимулировало меня.   
– Я ни хера не понял.   
Коннор улыбнулся. Кривоватой ехидной улыбкой, как умел RK800.  
– В переводе на человеческие отношения: вы в моём вкусе, лейтенант.  
Хэнк залпом допил кофе. Только б не покраснеть, мать его так! Какое там “в моём вкусе”! Этот пиздюк просто ничего не понимает, сделал то, что ему было сказано!  
Но смотрел теперь так, будто инициировал бы сейчас пару раз ещё что-нибудь.   
Даже штаны с него снимать не надо, сами бы упали. Грудью его на стол, и…  
Нет, так нельзя.   
– Доешь и собирайся, – скомандовал Хэнк. – Отвезу тебя обратно в Топеку.  
Коннор только кивнул безо всяких эмоций. О чём он думал? Жалко ему было расставаться? Станет он скучать?  
Непонятно было, как у него устроены мозги.   
Прямо как у андроида.

***  
Дэррил не изменился за это время, разве что залысины превратились в полноценную лысину.  
Коннора Хэнк оставил ждать у входа в кабинет, а сам захлопнул дверь и задёрнул жалюзи.  
Дэррил поднялся ему навстречу, бледный, краше в гроб кладут.  
– Здравствуй, Андерсон, – тихо поздоровался он, нервно двигая туда-сюда журнал. По журналу, как в эпилептическом припадке, скакали картинки.  
– Здравствуй. Твой Коннор в порядке, надо только шов с ноги снять.  
– Спасибо… спасибо, что вернул его.  
– Я ещё не вернул. Не знаю, что мне сейчас мешает взять его и отвезти в ближайшую дурку.  
– О, господи. – Дэррил осел в кресло и закрыл лицо рукой. – О, господи.  
– Вот именно. – Хэнк упёрся в столешницу, нависая над ним. – Давай, выкладывай. Я жду.  
– Послушай, Андерсон, это сложное личное дело, моё и Маргарет О’Брайен, я не могу вот так…  
От удара по столу он вздрогнул и тут же заткнулся.  
– Хорошо. Хорошо. Но ни о какой дурке и речи нет, его это убьёт, понимаешь? Сядь. Пожалуйста   
Хэнк сел, скрестив руки на груди. Как долго он хотел от этого говнюка чистосердечного признания! Ни в одном, так хоть в другом.  
– Нет, ни хуя я не понимаю. Рассказывай с самого начала.  
– Я… – Дэррил смотрел теперь куда-то вдаль, мимо него. – Знал его отца, мы служили вместе, и это была большая трагедия, его смерть. Драка в баре, пьяный парень со стволом и всё, нету лучшего офицера. А ведь он был даже не при исполнении, просто зашёл посидеть с друзьями! Просто не мог не вмешаться. И Коннор был таким же. Конечно, ещё совсем молодой: отличник в академии, отличник по жизни, многих своей правильностью раздражал, но никто ему не желал того, что случилось.  
– Ранен, освобождая заложников, знаю. – Хэнк вздохнул. – Дай угадаю, ранили в голову, и шрам теперь диодом закрыт?  
– Да. – Дэррил сгорбился, совсем поник. – Сначала был в коме в больнице, потом Маргарет перевезла его к себе. Сказала, что дома и стены помогают, но я не очень в это верил, она была не в себе от горя. С виду и не скажешь: сильная женщина, добилась встречи с боссами Киберлайф… и продала им сына. Якобы, чтоб почтить его подвиг, чтоб все запомнили. На деньги, Конноровы деньги, учредила свой фонд помощи семьям полицейских.   
– Считай, похоронила его?  
– Кто бы мог её винить! Он не приходил в сознание. Когда появился RK700, все решили, что это знак, а потом пошли некрологи. Не думай, RK700 действительно у нас служил, но…  
– Но однажды он явился, и ты понял, что что-то не то.  
– Да. Правду сказать, его никто не любил. Парни тяжело всё это переживали, он же был вылитый Коннор. Поэтому в участке он ночью один не оставался, уходил домой к хозяйке. Но андроид не может за одну ночь стать бледным и измождённым, таким худым, чтоб форма висела. Я подумал, что с ума схожу. Начал спрашивать его, он всё повторял, что не понимает моих вопросов, что он RK700. Я поехал с ним к Маргарет, но она всё отрицала, даже когда я нашёл RK700, стоявшего в кладовке. Сказала, что это запасной.  
Хэнк нервно вытер рот ладонью. Ему не хотелось всего этого слушать. Хотелось выпить и закурить.  
– Я подумал, они мне врут. Не знаю уж, зачем. – Голос Дэррила наоборот окреп. – Но потом понял, они правда в это верили. Наверное, он очнулся, не понимал, кто он, а дорогая мамочка ему рассказала и врезала диод на место шрама. Конечно, я запретил ему ходить в участок, сказал сидеть дома, но это была ошибка.  
– Что он сделал?  
Хэнк никогда не видел этого дома, но легко представил: мрачный, тёмный, с опущенными шторами. Старая сумасшедшая вдова, андроид и паренёк, считающий себя андроидом. Ничего хорошего там не могло произойти.  
– Попытался повеситься, да верёвка оборвалась. Видел бы ты его, Андерсон! Будто он правда стал сломанной игрушкой. В работе была вся его жизнь, я не мог его бросить просто так. Я решил… что пусть он будет кем хочет, если сможет служить как раньше. Ничего сложного я ему не поручал, и никто ничего не заподозрил. А недавно, стоило мне уйти в отпуск, как его перевели к тебе в Детройт. Теперь понимаешь?  
– Да. Понимаю. Он хорошо справлялся, Марвин. Он отличный коп и любит свою работу.  
– Был. Был отличным копом. – Дэррил исподлобья взглянул на него. – Что теперь будешь с нами делать, Андерсон? Если это вскроется, меня мигом отсюда сбросят, а его отправят в сумасшедший дом. Может, так будет лучше для всех, я не знаю. Может, у него будет надежда, если его хорошенько подлечат. Тебе решать.  
Хэнк молчал. Теперь, говорят, в больницах отличные лекарства. Говорят, любого могут на ноги поставить. А если нет, там он будет в безопасности. Таблетки три раза в день, прогулки в парке, покой, тишина… будет просто клевать носом и ходить, держась за стеночку – не андроид и не человек.  
– Я пойду с ним поболтаю. – Хэнк поднялся и протянул Дэррилу руку. – Держи меня в курсе, Марвин.  
Рука у Дэррила была влажная, но пожатье крепкое.  
– Спасибо, Хэнк, – прошептал он. – Спасибо.  
Почему-то ему больше не хотелось мстить. Что толку? Никому от этого лучше не станет.

***  
Коннор так и стоял всё это время спиной к двери, не сводя глаз с сонного участка.  
– Мой стол в углу, лейтенант. У меня там есть кофе. Я не пью сам, но это помогает пострадавшим расслабиться. Вы хотите кофе?  
– Не надо. – Хэнк взял его за плечо. – Пойдём куда-нибудь, где тихо, поговорим.  
– Пожарная лестница, – кивнул Коннор и легко повёл плечом, стряхивая его руку.  
Они шли молча, встречные копы отводили глаза, но Коннора это не задевало. А может, он просто не позволял себе огорчаться, не позволял ничего человеческого.  
Может, он просто стал святым, так это вроде называется. Готовый умереть за каждого и защитить каждого, ничего не требующий взамен. Светлый чистый ум.  
Хэнк вдруг почувствовал к нему нежность, как к псу или ребёнку. Но разве это жизнь для взрослого мужчины?  
Они вышли на пожарную лестницу. Закурить бы, но датчик дыма угрожающе мигал над дверью.   
– Коннор.  
– Да, лейтенант?  
– Ты… – Он и сам не знал, о чём хотел поговорить. – Что если б я тебе сказал, что ты человек?  
– Я бы ответил, что вы ошибаетесь. Я имитирую человека для удобства тех, с кем работаю.  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул.  
– А что ты помнишь? Что было когда тебя активировали?  
На этот раз Коннор нахмурился.  
– Меня активировала миссис О’Брайен. Я лежал в постели, потому что она хотела, чтобы я имитировал поведение её больного сына. Ей хотелось, чтобы я активировался постепенно, как человек, выходящий из комы. Так ей проще было бы смириться с заменой.  
Он заморгал чаще, задышал тяжелее.  
– Это была всего лишь имитация, лейтенант. Я могу быть кем угодно для кого угодно...  
– Вот именно! – Хэнк ухватился за эту фразу как за соломинку. – Ты можешь быть кем угодно! Даже человеком. Главное, чего ты хочешь сам, понимаешь?  
Коннор покачал головой и отвернулся.  
– Это позитивные установки, но, к сожалению, не работающие.  
– Ты можешь быть кем угодно, Коннор! Мы сами выбираем.  
– Сами? Тогда почему ты выбрал быть несчастным, Хэнк? Я знаю о твоём сыне, мне очень жаль.  
Хэнк открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать… и захлопнул.  
Крыть было нечем.  
– Я не… а, блядь! Я не знаю! Может… может, потому что так мне не надо расставаться с Коулом и идти дальше! Может, потому что так он всегда со мной! А может, я сейчас несу какую-то хуйню… вот скажи мне, зачем тебе это всё? Что такого есть у андроидов, чего нет у людей?  
– Ты знаешь. – Коннор стоял спокойно, руки по швам, но его губы мелко дрожали. – Андроиды машины. Их невозможно убить. Миссис О’Брайен… она потеряла сначала мужа, потом сына. Она сказала мне, что только рядом со мной, андроидом, она может быть спокойна, потому что со мной никогда ничего не случится.   
Его глаза блестели от слёз, но он не плакал. Ведь плачут только люди.   
– Я должен быть неуязвимым. Я не должен умирать. Умирать слишком страшно. У андроидов нет страха. У меня нет страха.  
Хэнк вспомнил слова Дэррила. Сломанная игрушка. Вся личность мальчика теперь держалась на одном кирпиче, как башня дженга. Вынь его, и что останется под обломками?  
– Ладно. – Он подошёл к Коннору вплотную и крепко взял его лицо в ладони. – Ладно. Слушай меня. Там, внутри, ты всё знаешь. Знаешь, кто ты. Но это всё как будто за прозрачной стенкой, настоящий ты за ней. Когда-нибудь ты сломаешь эту стенку…  
– И стану девиантом?  
– Да нет же! Заткнись и слушай. Когда ты это сделаешь, тебе станет очень хреново, может, одиноко, может, это тебя испугает… тогда бросай всё и едь ко мне. Придумаем, как быть. Сразу езжай ко мне, понял? Это приказ.  
– Да, лейтенант.  
– И если тебе прикажут переспать с кем-то, не смей соглашаться. Только если сам захочешь.  
– Да, лейтенант.  
– И… я верю, что ты человек, малыш. Ты лучший человек из всех, что я знаю. Ты Коннор, понял? И останешься Коннором.  
Его пальцы намокли от слёз, но Коннор не замечал, что плачет. Его сознание просто не регистрировало такие мелочи.  
– Да, лейтенант, – тихо произнёс он. И ещё тише прошептал: – Спасибо.

ЭПИЛОГ

Ночь отступала. Запертый вагончик “Чикен Фид” покрылся инеем, замок обледенел. Хэнк чувствовал, что сам сейчас заледенеет, и притопывал на месте, думая, где в это время и в этом районе ещё могут наливать.  
Нет, нельзя было уходить. Там, в городе, сейчас что-то происходит. Такое, чего ещё никогда не происходило. И Коннор в самой гуще этого. Может, мусорщики уже швыряют его тело в кузов мусоровоза. А может, он стоит сейчас с этим Маркусом и решает, кого из мясных ублюдков бросить в мусоровоз…  
Нет, его Коннор, его парень не такой. Хэнк верил ему. В башне Киберлайф он понял разницу – его Коннор дошёл до кое-чего важного своим умом, и сердце у него было на месте. Пусть и синтетическое.  
Утренний морозец кусал за нос, за щёки. Когда паренёк вернётся, будет должен ему большую кружку кофе, это уж как минимум.  
Если вернётся.  
“Если он вернётся, я их познакомлю”, – подумал Хэнк, вспомнив “RK700”. Наверное, его Коннор был ближе всех к тому, чем всю жизнь хотел стать мальчик из Топеки. К настоящему человеку. Хотя что это такое – настоящий человек? Настолько идеальный и честный, что таких и не бывает? Но что же в нём тогда настоящего? Просто какая-то сказка.  
Он задумался, глядя на прелый осенний листок, примёрзший к луже, и не сразу заметил одинокую фигуру, медленно идущую к нему.  
Фигуру в лёгком пиджаке несмотря на мороз.  
Коннор.   
Он подошёл ближе, и Хэнк не удержался, сгрёб его в объятия, прижал к себе крепко-крепко. Коннор неуклюже обнял его в ответ, как будто даже немного растерянный.  
И вдруг поцеловал. Клюнул куда-то между заиндевевшей бородой и усами.  
– Я человек, Хэнк? – спросил он. Губы холодные, глаза горят, волосы в снегу, разве что щёки не порозовели, хотя Хэнк даже не удивился бы. Такая ночь.  
– Я человек, Хэнк? Или машина?  
Сказать бы ему, что человек, ведь он так этого ждёт! Но дело ведь тут совсем в другом. Люди стареют, болеют, умирают. Это всё не к андроидам. Но люди чувствуют, любят, ненавидят, хотят чего-то, и Коннор всё это мог.  
– Нет, не человек. И не машина. – Хэнк не знал, как точно сказать. – Ты и твои ребята, это что-то другое, вам и названия нормального пока нет. Для меня ты – Коннор. И останешься Коннором. А теперь давай, веди меня в “Макдональдс” поближе, холодно тут – пиздец!   
Коннор улыбнулся и крепко схватил его за локоть.  
– Да, лейтенант. Думаю, мы успеем на завтрак.  
– Что, ты тоже будешь есть?  
– Нет, у меня другие источники энергии и нет системы пищеварения.  
– Ладно, тогда куплю тебе игрушку из “Хэппи Мил”. – Хэнк усмехнулся и побрёл за ним на буксире, поскальзываясь на ледяных лужах.  
Он почти ждал, что случилось какое-то волшебство, и к нему пришёл не его Коннор, а тот, другой.  
Он надеялся, что, может, там, в Топеке, Коннор О’Брайен проснулся от того, что какой-то тумблер перещёлкнул в его бедной больной голове.  
Всё могло случиться.  
Такая ночь.


End file.
